world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082814doirsami
02:44 GA: Dina texts sami. GA: yooo where u at 02:44 AA: AA: On my way to my room. What's up? 02:44 GA: GA: ill meet ya there lmao 02:45 GA: Dina goes to Sami's room and waits by the door for her to show up. 02:45 AA: Sami gets back to her room and sees Dina. "You know, I think it's been like a month since the last time I saw you untransformed." 02:45 AA: "You must be really getting into the whole girl thing." 02:46 GA: "yeah, well, im super hot this way." She twirls in Meouet's dress. "and certain people with silly hunter hats like girls." 02:46 GA: "anyway, i wanted to like. ask you why you didnt tell me about the ryspor thing." 02:46 AA: "What Ryspor thing?" 02:47 GA: "his doppleganger he uncovered out of a box is trying to take over his place as libbys matesprit and fill her primer?" 02:47 GA: "i assumed youd tell me if you actually knew, so you must not really know." 02:47 AA: "...is *that* what he was talking about?" 02:47 AA: "He just came up to me with crazy eyes talking about how he had been 'compromised' and something about ravens and writing desks." 02:47 AA: "I figured he was losing it because he refused to sleep." 02:47 GA: "yeah, the real ryspor will always ask that riddle when he shows up." 02:48 GA: "nah, he seems better now. off on his land to kill his denizen with kate or something." 02:48 AA: "Huh. Guess that explains why he didn't ask me that when he sent me to LOGAT." 02:48 GA: "you went to logat?" 02:48 AA: "Yeah. About to go back, actually." 02:48 GA: "dude wtf" 02:48 GA: "even nate had the sense to bring a whole party, even if he only brought us because we needed fraymotifs and maybe as meat shields" 02:49 AA: "Dealing with Horrorterrors that might also be rivers and also aliens who used to be players." 02:49 AA: "Also he's a Lord of Breath, probably." 02:49 AA: "So, y'know. Fun." 02:49 GA: "okay yeah that sounds a bit beyond us then" 02:49 GA: "but our lands are dangerous? did you even tell anyone you were leaving?" 02:49 GA: "you could have died!" 02:49 AA: "Beau knew. And Ryspor, although now I guess that wasn't really Ryspor?" 02:50 GA: Dina crosses her arms. "its not safe to go off alone." 02:51 GA: "especially not god tier." 02:51 AA: Sami sighs. "Doir....or Dina, or whatever. Do you think anyone could ever look at me and honestly say 'That girl's got a good head on her shoulders, we can trust her to lead us to victory?'" 02:51 GA: "uh, yeah? isnt that what everyone thinks?" 02:51 GA: "yknow, except the assholes" 02:51 GA: "oh, wait, okay, thats what me and maybe beau and ryspor think" 02:51 AA: "No. I'm just the peppy friendship girl who always thinks things are going to get better. And I'm not even that anymore." 02:52 GA: "sami, youve evolved far past your plucky comic relief starting status. don't doubt how much depth you have." 02:52 AA: "You guys LIKE me, but can you really look me in the eye and say you think I'm even close to the level of hero the rest of you are?" 02:52 GA: "yes, i can. and no, not just because we're really shitty heroes." 02:52 GA: "though we are really shitty heroes. but thats not the point." 02:53 AA: "I just want to learn. Learn how to be good enough to protect you guys, and lead you if I have to. Especially since Beau's not going to be able to." 02:53 AA: "So I wanted to prove to myself I could do this even without my friends picking up my slack for me." 02:54 GA: "nobodys pickin up slack. i mean, if youre not fighting your denizen, its probably okay, but its always good to take extra precautions." 02:54 GA: "we lost over half of our starting people. true, a lot of them were to jack, but who knows what dangers lurk out there?" 02:54 AA: "Yeah, I don't intend to fight him. And even if did....I'm not sure if we would've been able to beat him even if all you guys were there with me." 02:55 AA: "He's a Horrorterror AND a Lord of Breath." 02:55 GA: "how does that even... work?" 02:56 GA: "i thought the horrorterrors were just weird tentacle monsters that just sort of exist. are they- wait, are they players?" 02:56 AA: Sami sighs. "Um....look, don't worry about it. You'll probably never have to worry about it, as long as we win this game." 02:57 GA: Dina's eyes widen. "and if we... dont... win?" 02:57 AA: "...at least I hope you never have to worry about it." She looks away, with a displeased look on her face. 02:58 GA: "holy shit if we lose we become TENTACLE MONSTERS?!" 02:58 AA: "Not....ALL of us..." 02:58 GA: "what the fuck sami" 02:59 AA: "Well I mean....you can't die unless it's just or heroic, right?" 02:59 AA: "So what happens when the universe ends and you're still alive?" 02:59 GA: "i uh..." 02:59 GA: "oh god" 02:59 GA: "its madoka magica all over again man" 02:59 GA: "so all of those tentacley abominations are previous players who fucked up?!" 02:59 AA: I don't know if ALL of them are. 03:00 GA: "holy SHIT dude." 03:00 GA: "talk about bad fucking endings" 03:00 AA: "...yeah." 03:00 GA: "aw, shit, thats whats gonna happen isnt it" 03:00 AA: "...but look on the bright side! That means that they're not unknowable horrors from some Lovecraftian nightmare! They're just, y'know....former gods who lost their minds in the agony of their universes ending." 03:01 GA: "jesus christ thats not a bright side" 03:01 AA: "Well I think Libby tries to nurse them back to mental health, too. So there's that." 03:02 AA: "But yeah....they're probably all really sad. After that, I don't think I'm so scared of them anymore....just really sad for them." 03:02 GA: "thats the darkest fucking thing ever." 03:02 AA: "Think of how many people they've lost, and how many times they've watched others make the same mistakes they did." 03:03 GA: "i am thinking of that." 03:03 GA: "its tragic." 03:03 AA: "Yeah." 03:03 AA: "So I'm going to go talk to Cocytus. Maybe all he needs is a shoulder to cry on." 03:03 GA: "okay, that sounds like a good idea, but... so, we die; eternity in hell. we dont die? eternity as a mentally fucked up abomination." 03:04 GA: "and we're... well, nowhere near competent enough to actually win." 03:04 AA: "Hell? Beau seemed to be laughing pretty hard in his dreambubble." 03:04 GA: "well, whatever. eternity doing nothing but fucking around as a ghost." 03:05 GA: "what happens if we win?" 03:05 AA: "I dunno. We make a new universe, supposedly, right?" 03:05 GA: "yeah, thats what ive heard" 03:05 GA: "but." 03:05 AA: "But....what happens when that universe ends, I guess, is the question?" 03:05 GA: "yeah." 03:05 GA: "another game?" 03:05 GA: "thats what jack was trying to stop- ohhhh SHIT." 03:05 GA: "WE FUCKED UP. WE FUCKED UP SO BAD SAMI." 03:06 AA: "Do we get to come with the next players of SBURB? Or do we watch our Universe crumble around us and turn into Horrorterrors then?" 03:06 GA: Dina pulls at her hair. "jack was the good guy all along! DAMNIT." 03:06 GA: "FUCK. I KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN." 03:06 AA: Sami slaps Dina in the face, a serious expression of "What the fuck did you just say" on her face. 03:06 GA: "dont slap me!" 03:07 GA: "i just figured it out, sami!" 03:07 AA: "Jack was NOT the good guy." 03:07 GA: "no, he was a dick, but he was *doing the right thing*!" 03:07 AA: "There is no fucking timeline in which JACK was anything CLOSE to a good guy!" 03:07 GA: "he was ending the cycle! he was ending the fucking reality!" 03:07 GA: "he was gonna fix it, and we killed him!" 03:07 AA: "What, and bringing on nothingness? Is nothingness really better than being a horrorterror?!" 03:08 GA: "first of all, YES, second of all, he probably had plans to make a new reality!" 03:08 AA: "Fuck his new reality." 03:08 GA: "hell, i dunno, maybe break into the actual reality. if thats even possible." 03:08 AA: "Maybe there's a third option out there we can take. But if we have to take Jack's path to get there then it is NOT the fucking right path!" 03:08 AA: Sami looks as mad at Dina as she's ever seen her. 03:08 GA: "no, sami, you dont understand, whatever he was doing, he was doing the right thing and we royally fucked it!" 03:09 AA: "NO HE WASN'T!" 03:09 AA: "Nothing about him was right!" 03:09 GA: "NO, HE WAS NOT RIGHT, AND HE WAS A SADISTIC ASSHOLE, BUT WHAT HE WAS *WORKING TOWARDS* WAS THE RIGHT THING!" 03:10 GA: "and we FUCKED IT!" 03:10 AA: "Damn right we fucked it! And I would fuck it again!" 03:10 GA: "no, dont fuck it! stop fucking it!" 03:10 GA: "take your dick out of his plans sami!" 03:11 GA: Dina backs up onto the wall and slides onto the floor. "its too late now. fuck." 03:12 GA: "this theory ive just made is all hells of shithive maggots, but im sure if we ask jack we'll find im right. 03:12 GA: " 03:13 AA: "If you want to go join Jack, fine, Dina. I won't stand in your way. But if throwing in your lot with him puts any of the others in danger, so help me..." she lets the threat dangle in the air. 03:13 AA: "...I won't let you turn into him, Dina. I won't." 03:14 GA: She puts her face in her hands. "no, sami, im not planning on joining jack. i want nothing to do with jack, nor do i ever want to be anything like him." 03:14 GA: "but null said he was planning to end the cycle. we didnt have the whole story, we just barged in and stopped him because he was a huge asshole." 03:14 AA: "Saying 'We shouldn't have stopped him' sounds an awful lot like joining him, Dina." 03:15 GA: "it doesnt matter anymore. we already screwed it down to chinatown, and theres no going back." 03:16 GA: "im just saying, our ignorance makes us the dicks who stopped a fucked up madoka from fixing the world." 03:16 AA: "That is not what happened. And I am getting angrier and angrier every time you say it." 03:17 AA: "Jack was not FIXING the world. Even if what he did would've done something that was a net positive, it was the Fuckhead Option." 03:17 GA: Dina, however, is just getting more and more solemn. "man whatever we're gonna become fucked up octopi who cares about fuckhead options" 03:18 AA: "If there's not a way to 'Fix' the world without killing everyone in it, then what's so bad about leaving it the way it is? Earth was like 14 billion years old when everything ended, right? 14 billion years is a PRETTY GOOD RUN." 03:18 GA: "no, earth was 4 billion. and how old is libby?" 03:18 AA: "I couldn't do the math. Several zillion years old." 03:18 AA: "I meant the universe, not the planet." 03:19 AA: "Whatever you call our old universe." 03:19 GA: "okay, so, what, libby is doomed to help the horrorterrors and shit for all eternity?" 03:19 GA: "and we're doomed to 03:19 GA: *to become horrorterrors or die. or win and then do something totally different, who knows what." 03:21 AA: "Well I'll tell you this much--I intend to god tier. And if that means I'm going to be a horrorterror in the future, so be it. I'll still get to spend a few billion years with my friends before it happens." 03:21 AA: "And maybe we'll find some other way. Some way to stop that from happening." 03:21 GA: "yeah like any of usll live for billions of years" 03:21 AA: "But I am never going to regret stopping Jack." 03:21 GA: "or manage to find a way. i know we're protagonists but from how fucked up things are now i doubt we'll ever do anything heroic." 03:22 GA: "this is just some dumb deconstruction of immortality i bet, like madoka magica is one of magical girls." 03:22 AA: "And again you have to bring it back to your 'it's all fiction' fantasy." 03:24 GA: Dina mocks Sami's voice. "'stop spouting nonsense doir'" 03:28 GA: "'mnyahnyahnyah, im sami and im super dumb and stupid and shut up'" 03:29 AA: Sami's head slumps. "I'm getting pretty fucking sick of how stupid everyone sees me as." 03:30 AA: "I thought all this studying would help! But I'm starting to think I'm never going to be anything better than an idiot." 03:30 GA: "god, sensitive much? i wasnt actually saying youre low on the iq points, i was just mocking you." 03:31 AA: "Yeah, well maybe it just stings a little after being browbeaten for the last hour or two about how bad I am at everything, okay?" 03:31 GA: "by who? whyre there so many assholes on this ark wtf" 03:31 AA: "Don't worry about it." 03:32 AA: "I'm going to go take a shower, then I'm going back to LOGAT. See if I really am as dumb as everyone thinks I am." 03:32 GA: "wow, why are you so much like, sensitive about what other people think?" 03:32 GA: "especially people who are probably only going to say mean shit because they hate you?" 03:33 AA: "Doir....do you know why I was so big on friendship when you first met me?" 03:33 GA: "i dunno, maybe you had a lotta friends?" 03:34 AA: "You're about as wrong as you can be." She sighs. "I didn't have *any* friends. Not in real life. Just online." 03:34 AA: "This game was the first time I ever really had friends I could hang out with in person." 03:34 GA: "that sucks?" 03:35 AA: "Anyway, I always wanted to make sure the friendships I *did* have were the best friendships." 03:35 GA: "well im still your best friendships... friend... uh, that." 03:36 AA: "Yeah. But you think I'm stupid. And not like the pretend-stupid that you put on so people won't expect anything from you. The kind where I'm just not smart enough to understand what's going on. It's okay. Everyone does." She sighs. 03:37 GA: "what? what about anything ive said makes you think i think youre stupid? christ, sami, ive been nothing but mostly nice to you." 03:37 AA: "You just called me stupid a minute ago." 03:38 GA: "jeez, i was joking. man, youve got a *lot* of self loathing in there, dude." 03:38 AA: "Besides, why wouldn't you. Every decision I make makes things worse for everyone else, and pushes people further and further away from me." 03:38 GA: "goddamn, sami, stop wangsting and get a hold of yourself, man!" 03:39 GA: She stands up. "youre a hero! you helped kill jack and now youre gonna save a whole planet singlehandedly!" 03:39 GA: "if you think youre stupid, well, thats just fuckin stupid! 03:39 GA: " 03:39 AA: "No, I'm probably going to get everyone on it killed. And I'm probably going to get you all turned into horrorterrors before this is all over. But apparently not doing anything is somehow worse? I just know I've got to try." 03:40 GA: Dina slaps her. "no!" 03:40 GA: "youre not gonna do any of those things you said!" 03:40 GA: "youre gonna go down to that planet and fuckin wreck their stupid problems and shit!" 03:41 GA: "and youll be a gosh darned hero that theyll sing songs about for ages!" 03:41 AA: "...you're awfully supportive for someone who thinks we should've let Jack win." 03:41 GA: "im just really inconsistent." 03:41 AA: "So then in a minute you're going to tell me I'm a villain and fucking everything up. Great." 03:42 GA: "no! fucking christ, why does everything i say somehow make you feel worse about yourself?" 03:42 GA: "stop that!" 03:43 GA: "man beau is way better at getting motivated than you." 03:43 GA: *man, beau 03:44 AA: "Beau's better at a lot of things than me. Most people are." 03:44 GA: "jesus fuck" 03:44 AA: "But don't worry. I'm going to go do it anyway." 03:44 GA: "QUIT YOUR WHINING." 03:45 GA: "you have a HERO JOB to do, and you had better not let your wangsty bullshit get in the way of performing it!" 03:46 AA: "So sorry if I'm fulfilling the wrong fucking trope for you, Dina." Sami rolls her eyes. "And I just said I'm going to go do it." 03:46 GA: She crosses her arms. "well i wasnt done yelling yet." 03:47 GA: "nobody yells at me to get my shit together. you should count yourself lucky." 03:47 AA: "Yeah, I love getting yelled at." Her voice is sarcastic. 03:48 GA: "yeah but i was sick of your bullshit. you have some serious self esteem issues man." 03:48 AA: "You should count yourself lucky I toughened up since when the Colonel used to go drill seargent on me. I used to cry when he'd start yelling." 03:49 GA: "hahah, sounds like a cool guy." 03:50 AA: "Maybe I should talk to him. It's been a while since we just had a father-daughter chat. We had dinner together on my birthday, but talking to him got weirder once he became a sprite." 03:51 GA: "im sure hed be happy to see you again." 03:51 GA: "hes your dad, dads... wait, is he your dad?" 03:52 AA: "Why wouldn't he be?" 03:52 GA: "well, you always call him the colonel" 03:52 AA: She shrugs. "It's a military family thing." 03:53 AA: "It's how he engages with the world. I wasn't just his daughter, I was his 'little soldier.'" 03:53 GA: "heheh, thats pretty cute." 03:53 AA: "I had to go through 'basic' when I was little. It's why I knew how to fight a little even when we first started." 03:54 GA: "didnt you fight with a paintbrush?" 03:54 AA: "Well that part wasn't part of the training, I admit." 03:54 GA: "yeah didnt it ever occur to you that maybe a gun was a better weapon than a paintbrush" 03:54 GA: "i mean i only chose axes cause i didnt think id ever actually be *using* a weapon" 03:56 AA: "I don't like guns. They seem so....final. And unfair." 03:56 AA: "You can't use a gun to disable someone. Just to kill." 03:56 GA: "yeah im pretty sure i could survive like seven or eight blasts from nates shotgun at point blank range" 03:57 GA: "especially if someone with only like +1 strife did it" 03:57 GA: "also, you cant disable people with a paintbrush" 03:57 GA: "whatre you gonna do paint their eyes" 03:58 AA: "Don't underestimate how much that can sting." 03:58 GA: "pfft, yeah, i know how it feels." 03:59 AA: "Anyway, I haven't used a weapon since LOTAC. They're kind of pointless. Especially since I can't make one that isn't cursed." 04:00 GA: "what, you still havent fixed that?" 04:00 AA: "Nope. Balish was going to help me with it. Then....well, you know." 04:00 AA: "I've been researching it in the library, but no progress yet." 04:01 GA: She scratches her head. "wait, did we even ever finish him off?" 04:01 GA: "damn, he could still be out there somewhere fucking around on my planet" 04:01 AA: "I don't know. He didn't attack us during the fight. If not, he's probably still a tiktok zombie somewhere." 04:03 GA: "heheh, guess all you zombies have escaped" 04:04 AA: "Huh?" 04:04 GA: "oh, yeah, theres no way any of you even know the name of that. um, its the name of the hack i put on maenam." 04:04 AA: "No, I knew that part. I meant....what was the joke you were making?" 04:05 GA: "cause... all of the zombies... got out..." 04:06 AA: "I hope not. They could be dangerous." 04:06 AA: "I was kind of hoping Jack's death would put an end to them....but I guess I did have to strangle Seriad myself." 04:06 AA: Sami shudders. 04:06 GA: "and you say youre stupid, yet you could strangle someone?" 04:07 GA: "i mean, not that we havent all wanted to strangle seriad at some point." 04:07 AA: "It was the horrorterrors using my body that did it. Not me. And I don't see how smart you have to be to strangle someone anyway." 04:07 GA: "well you have to know where to press to cut off the airflow" 04:07 AA: "I'm a witch of breath. I'm sort of surprised they even bothered using my hands." 04:08 GA: "oh dude. you could. you could be like a dark airbender. rip the breath right out of their lungs." 04:08 AA: "I could probably just make someone's lungs refuse to fill back up. It probably wouldn't even be that hard." 04:08 GA: "duuuude." 04:08 GA: "thats awesome." 04:08 AA: "No it's not. It's horrible." 04:09 GA: "sami, we've straight up murdered like tons of creatures" 04:09 AA: "Do you know how scary it is to not be able to breathe? I don't know if there's a meaner way to kill someone." 04:09 GA: "we fucking murdered the first imps we saw just cause they were being mean to some gnomes" 04:10 GA: "and then we killed a buncha giant spidery wildlife after invading their territory" 04:10 GA: "and then we like triple murdered jack!" 04:15 AA: "Yeah. I'm still not super proud of that, either. But they do try to kill us when they see us." 04:15 AA: "But see? Shit like this is how I know I wasn't meant to be a hero. The Colonel was a hero. I'm just a girl who's in over her head." 04:16 GA: "man youre really trying hard to be an antihero" 04:16 AA: "What are you talking about?" 04:16 GA: "why do you think youre not a hero, anyway? what defines a hero?" 04:16 GA: "theyre people with morals who take action. thats it. thats all a hero is." 04:17 GA: "you have morals. you take action. hero. done." 04:17 AA: "I dunno. Someone who always knows what the right thing to do is and doesn't push everyone away by being an asshole without realizing it, for starters." 04:17 GA: "okay, that second part is a bit personal but" 04:17 GA: "the first part? nobodys that." 04:17 GA: "nobody always knows what the right thing to do is" 04:17 GA: "anyone who does is just badly written" 04:17 GA: "or thinks theyre always right" 04:18 GA: "we're motherfuckin heroes and thats that" 04:19 AA: "Jack thought he was a hero right up until the day he died." 04:19 AA: "Probably still thinks he was the hero." 04:20 GA: "well, he *was* a hero, wasnt he? in his original session. but he fell from heroicness and killed everyone and now hes a villain." 04:21 GA: "'you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain'" 04:21 AA: "That's not reassuring at all." 04:21 GA: "oh shut up and accept your destiny already" 04:21 GA: "everyone needs to stop having breakdowns and get it together" 04:22 AA: "What destiny is that? Bring about the apocalypse on LOGAT? Succeed Libby as the Oracle? Or survive long enough to become a Horrorterror?" 04:22 GA: "no, youve gotta... win the... game for some reason that might be good." 04:23 AA: "See? You're not even sure that's the right thing to do anymore." 04:23 GA: "well screw you you need to leave some moral dillemmas for the rest of us" 04:25 GA: "man screw you im just trying to keep your spirits up and help you stay optimistic and happy why you gotta resist so hard" 04:27 AA: "I'm just having a rough day, Doir. A fucking turkey told me it's my fault Beau died, then I go to find out about my denizen and find out all this shit, and I find out I've been treating even more people like tools just like Libby said I was doing with her, and then I had to see how much agony those poor Horrorterrors were going through." 04:27 AA: "And on top of all that I'm still not sure that talking to my Denizen isn't going to lead to him killing all the birds." 04:28 GA: "you should just be grateful youre in the spotlight today" 04:28 GA: "you know what i did?" 04:28 AA: "And even if it DOESN'T, and I stop their apocalypse from coming, that fucking turkey and his fucking nonsense is till keeping them from ever flying." 04:28 GA: "i took a huge dump. then lied on the floor and made a mural out of jam on the wall." 04:28 AA: "Well then why don't you do something? You've got five years and you could be doing all sorts of things." 04:29 GA: "i have been doing stuff! lots of stuff. but today im trying to figure out how to do mind stuff." 04:29 GA: "and i cant really figure it out so i took a break" 04:29 GA: "now my wall is pretty" 04:29 AA: "Too bad Libby's archives of previous sessions aren't open to the general public. You could look up what other Mind players did." 04:30 GA: "yeah well thats what ive been doing i think" 04:30 GA: "wanted to spend a day meditating though" 04:30 AA: "No, I mean I think she's got videos and stuff. I remember Maenam said something about one she saw of what Witches of Blood do once and it creeped her right the fuck out." 04:31 GA: "yeah you were just talking about treating people like tools and now you want me to go to libby for the sole purpose of using her like a tool" 04:31 AA: "No, I wasn't suggesting you go to her. I was actually about to say you SHOULDN'T." 04:32 AA: "We've got to learn to stand on our own." 04:32 GA: "i know thats what ive been doing" 04:33 AA: "Once I clear LOGAT, I'm planning to do try doing Science on my powers. Figure out exactly what I'm capable of. Maybe you should try that with Mind." 04:33 GA: "yes, that is the thing that i am doing." 04:34 AA: "Well then why are you complaining about not having anything to do?" 04:34 GA: "cause i dont even have any mind powers. i can go astral and cause damage." 04:34 GA: "thats it" 04:34 GA: "and zipping around as a ghost is fun and all but theres not much science to do" 04:36 AA: "You could test your limits. I don't know. That's what I'm planning to do, anyway." 04:36 GA: "yeah, okay, ill figure it out, get off my case." 04:36 AA: "Or try doing new things maybe. Like I have this theory i might be able to control the weather if I do it right." 04:37 GA: "no, i cant do new things without learning how by climbing ropes." 04:37 AA: "Or maybe even water. Or temperature." 04:37 AA: "I don't know. It's all theoretical right now. But I've been studying all sorts of shit and it's filling my head with ideas about what Breath really means." 04:38 GA: "yeah ive been doing that stuff too..." Dina stretches. "i mean, when im not totally dating nate." 04:39 AA: "...what?" 04:39 GA: "yep. hes dating me. totally in secret, but its true." 04:39 GA: "we havent kissed yet, but im sure we will soon." 04:39 AA: "...if it's secret why are you telling me?" 04:39 GA: "im bragging" 04:40 AA: "And why is it secret?" 04:40 GA: "i dunno, i think nates ashamed about dating me" 04:40 AA: "...oh, Dina. Why are you letting him do this to you?" 04:41 GA: "hes not just using me for sex, we dont even hold hands yet!" 04:41 AA: "You shouldn't be with someone who's ashamed to be with you! You're better than that." 04:42 GA: "well, duh, but our options are kind of limited, and i have the self esteem to spare." 04:42 GA: "anyway, you cant like, control who you love, man." 04:42 AA: "So be alone! There are worse things than being al--" She stops, then looks away in shame, as she realizes how hypocritical it might be of her to say this. 04:43 AA: "Well anyway you can do better than someone who's ashamed of you." 04:44 GA: Dina puts her hands on her hips. "im not just thinking with my lack of dick, im also in it for the socialization aspect for him. nobody else even really talks to him, and he needs someone to hang out with." 04:44 AA: "You're martyring yourself for someone who doesn't want to be saved, Dina." 04:44 GA: "he *likes* dating me, who cares?" 04:45 AA: "If he likes dating you, why is he ashamed to admit it?" 04:45 GA: "i think he just hates everyone, and doesnt want everyone to know hes got a soft side." 04:45 GA: "either that or he just thinks everyone will laugh at him for actually dating me. which, everyone probably will." 04:46 GA: "or maybe he doesnt want people to call him gay for dating a tranny lmao" 04:47 AA: "That doesn't even make sense. Half of us didn't even know what 'straight' or 'gay' were before this game started, Kate's bi or something, you're a different gender every week, and I'm....I don't even know anymore!" 04:47 GA: "you look like youre demisexual" 04:47 AA: "I don't even know what that means." 04:48 GA: "you only want to date and sex up people who you have a strong emotional bond with" 04:48 AA: "Isn't....everyone like that?" 04:48 GA: "no, a lot of people like casual sex, and strip clubs and stuff." 04:48 AA: "Well whatever." 04:49 GA: "anyway, you cant be mad at me for doing stupid things for seemingly no reason, i do that all the time." 04:49 GA: "so if i wanna date someone who doesnt want to be seen in public with me then its none of your business and ima do it anyway" 04:49 AA: "I'm not mad at you, Doir. I'm worried you're going to get your heart broken." 04:50 GA: "look, sami, of course im gonna get my heart broken one way or another" 04:50 GA: "either natell die or one day he'll just break up with me." 04:50 GA: "its inevitable." 04:50 AA: Sami looks away with a sullen look. 04:50 AA: But she doesn't deny this. 04:51 GA: "yeah, you know its true." 04:51 GA: "im just enjoying myself while i can, sami. once we get to the new session, all hell breaks loose." 04:52 AA: "...fine. I guess it's your love life." 04:52 GA: "ooh, wait, do you have any pretty dresses i can borrow?" 04:53 GA: "ive just been wearing meouets one all the time and im supposed to give it back, about uh, three months ago." 04:53 AA: "My dad stopped buying me nice clothes after the third or fourth time I spilled turpentine on one." 04:54 AA: "So all my stuff from before we crossed over came from a thrift store." 04:54 GA: "darn. maybe theres a planet somewhere where they idolize pretty dresses." 04:54 GA: "or like, maybe theres a mall." 04:55 AA: "I've got those old clothes of Beau's you gave me, but you wouldn't fit in her clothes. She was too tall and, uh...." Sami points to Dina's chest. 04:55 GA: "she was so flatchested lmao" 04:55 AA: "For that matter, you wouldn't have fit in mine either. You're way bigger than me in multiple ways." 04:56 GA: "whoa, you callin me fat" 04:56 GA: "low blow there man" 04:56 GA: "ill have you know im just big boned" 04:56 AA: "No, I mean you're taller than me and....I'm not exactly, uh..." She looks at her own chest and blushes. 04:57 AA: "I'm not very shapely, is all." 04:57 GA: Dina poses. "lol im the curviest" 04:57 GA: "i stripped naked in front of meouet" 04:58 AA: "Ughh. It is absolutely disgusting, too. I've been a girl for fourteen years, and you've been one for like a month and you're already so much more....advanced!" 04:58 GA: "she totally loved it, she was like, 'stoke your hip seductively!' and i totally did and it was a great bondage i mean bonding experience" 04:58 GA: "and lol" 04:58 AA: "I can't imagine Meouet doing that." 04:58 GA: *stroke 04:59 GA: "no shes a kinky fuck, that girl" 04:59 AA: "But I don't think she likes me much, so maybe she's happier when she's around other people." 04:59 GA: "shes into everything you can imagine" 04:59 AA: "More willing to be playful." 04:59 AA: "She's one of the people I've been unintentionally being an asshole toward apparently." 04:59 GA: "yeah shes really testy" 04:59 GA: "and kind of a bitch" 05:00 AA: "No she's not! She's just lonely. We never really did our part to make her feel welcome as part of the team." 05:00 AA: "I think she never stopped feeling like an outsider." 05:00 GA: "well thats her own fault for being so cold to us" 05:00 AA: "And I tried to go out of my way to include her, but it sounds like she took it as me using her instead." 05:00 GA: "and calling us idiots all the time" 05:00 AA: "We *are* idiots a lot of the time, Dina." 05:01 GA: "i know but she doesnt have to rub it in" 05:01 AA: "She's the only one on the team willing to be really honest with me when I screw up. It's part of why I trust her judgment on things." 05:02 AA: "It's like....if your parents tell you your drawing's amazing, it's not that reassuring because they think everything you do is amazing. But if a serious critic likes your work, it's a big deal because they don't pull their punches." 05:02 GA: "what?! nate and i and libby and rilset all tell you when you fuck up!" 05:02 GA: "im blunt as shit!" 05:03 AA: "I don't think I've ever talked to Rilset much. And Nate almost never talks to me either. And *I* try not to talk to Libby." 05:03 AA: "And you don't REALLY tell me when I fuck up. Or when you do you play it off as joking." 05:04 AA: "So I never know when to feel genuinely criticized and when I'm just taking part in some sort of bit." 05:04 GA: "dude i was totally ripping into you for that deal with the devil shit." 05:04 AA: "You threw piss on me! That's not criticism, that's just mean!" 05:04 GA: "that was before that!" 05:04 GA: "anyway i thought you were a demon, and i also thought itd be funny" 05:05 GA: "well i kind of knew you werent a demon but it was a good excuse" 05:05 AA: "These days I'm not so sure you were wrong." Sami sighs. 05:05 GA: "oh my god" 05:05 GA: "so much angst" 05:05 AA: "I'm literally going out to make FRIENDS with one of these things, Dina." 05:06 AA: "And sympathizing with them." 05:06 GA: "demons dont make friends or sympathize" 05:09 AA: Sami sighs. "So what are you going to do? Now that you know the future is full of tentacles?" 05:10 GA: "as a magical girl, probably be very, very afraid" 05:10 GA: She shudders. "ive seen enough hentai..." 05:12 AA: "You'd be the one with the tentacles, Dina." 05:12 GA: "i could be just like trolls" 05:12 AA: "I'm serious. Are you planning to do something like Jack? Try to stop the cycle?" 05:13 GA: "pfft, fuck no. like i have any chance of doing that." 05:13 GA: "anyway, antagonist just isnt my style." 05:14 AA: "Good. Because I was serious. When I said I would stop you, if you did anything that would hurt the others." 05:14 GA: "sami," 05:15 GA: "i like you and everyone except some people. i would never hurt you guys or do evil stuff." 05:15 AA: "Okay/ 05:15 GA: "i mean, ive got mind powers. if i wanted to at any point i could just mind control all yall and fuck shit up." 05:15 AA: "That's reassuring." her voice is flat and dry. 05:15 GA: "but i dont cause you guys are my friends and also i would probably fuck that up and get killed." 05:15 AA: "I think I'm going to go get some sleep before I go back to LOGAT. This day has been exhausting. 05:16 GA: "okay. see ya 'round." 05:16 AA: "See ya." 05:16 GA: Dina walks off to her own room.